


Cute Fights

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Temporary drama, cute smol Tengu!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama love each other, but like every good relationship, they do get into fights. With their latest fight, however, Kageyama ends up leaving and finding himself in trouble.





	Cute Fights

“Why are you acting like such a fucking _brat_?” Oikawa spat, crossing his arms as he stared at Kageyama.

“A brat?” Kageyama hissed. “I don’t see how me pointing this out makes me brat.”

Iwaizumi popped his head into the room. “Kageyama, I don’t think you should argue with Oikawa on this one,” he suggested, amusement obvious in his tone.

Kageyama bit his tongue as he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. He turned away from the two of them and muttered, “You always take his side.”

“What is wrong with you?” Oikawa chided, moving forward to try to grab Kageyama but the other male shoved him away.

“Kageyama?” Iwaizumi called out, feeling the sudden tension in the room.

“I…” Kageyama started, his voice strained. “I think we should take a break for awhile.”

Oikawa huffed and turned around to walk out of the room. “That’s fine with me, _Kageyama-san_ ,” he threw over his shoulder. “Let’s just be friends then.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed as he picked up his athletic bag and headed to the door. “Friends.”

Iwaizumi’s head swung back and forth between the two of them. He did not know who to go after and before he could come to a decision Oikawa had shut himself in their room and Kageyama had already left.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed as he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

 

Kageyama did not return that night and Iwaizumi could not help the sick feeling that was beginning to pit at the base of his stomach. When he woke up the next day, the feeling of dread remained. Rolling over to his side in the bed, he jabbed Oikawa’s backside.

“Oowwwwwwww!” Oikawa groaned, looking over his shoulder angrily at Iwaizumi. “What are you doing?”

“You better get up, go find Kageyama, and apologize to him,” Iwaizumi demanded.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but Iwaizumi could tell that he was just as worried if not more. “Well, you would have to go and apologize too because it seems _you_ always take _my_ side,” Oikawa countered. He sat up and sighed, watching lazily as the sheets slid down to his waist.

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi finally conceded. He slipped out of the bed, his mind set on getting ready and going out to beg for Kageyama’s forgiveness.

Before he could head to the bathroom, however, his phone began ringing. For a moment, both he and Oikawa eyed it hopefully, but when Iwaizumi looked at the caller ID he pushed the hope back down.

“Hello?”

_“Iwaizumi-san?”_

“Uh, yes, Akaashi-san, what did you need?” Iwaizumi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and not minding when Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist.

_“I don’t want to alarm you guys, but the two of you should head over to our house soon.”_

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a questioning look. He would not expect Kageyama to go to Akaashi and Bokuto for solace. After all, Suga and Daichi were the sure contenders since they were the ones who gave him and Oikawa implied threats after the three had started dating. Iwaizumi thought it admirable that Daichi was able to keep a composed expression when they had come out.

“We’ll try to get there soon, then,” Iwaizumi finally replied.

_“Thanks.”_

“What’s going on?” Oikawa asked, following Iwaizumi out of the bed.

“I’m not sure,” Iwaizumi said slowly. “I think Akaashi knows where Kageyama is so hurry and get ready so we can go check it out.”

_~ The afternoon before ~_

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed, throwing an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I’m sure those flowers will be fine.”

“B-But, Akaashi! My volleyball crushed them! Crushed them!” Bokuto lamented, truly feeling bad for the accident he had played a role in.

“If it makes you feel better, we can buy fertilizer tomorrow for them,” Akaashi suggested, always ready for a solution to bring Bokuto back from the dumps.

Bokuto beamed and threw his arms around Akaashi, letting out a happy hoot. “Yes! You’re a genius, Akaaaaaaashiiiiiii~!”

Akaashi smiled, still always pleasantly surprised to be enveloped in Bokuto’s strong arms.

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

Both Akaashi and Bokuto immediately looked around to find the source of the sound, but it was probably both of their mother bird instincts kicking in.

“Wait, you heard that right, ‘kaashi?” Bokuto rasped, his golden eyes straining.

Akaashi nodded his head and he just about let out a hoot himself when he saw a small boy dawdling down the street, crying. If his eyes weren’t fooling him, this boy was a small version of Kageyama and not only that, but he also had two very small crow wings attached to his back. Kageyama seemed to be dressed in a black traditional hakama.

“Bo-“

“Oh my gosh! Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted as he ran across the street towards Kageyama.

Akaashi did a half-roll with his eyes before chasing after Bokuto, making sure both ways of the street were clear before he did so. He caught up to Bokuto to find that he was already holding Kageyama in his arms. However, Kageyama was bawling even louder.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said sternly. He held out his arms expectantly.

Bokuto pouted but handed Kageyama over.

“Kageyama-san?” Akaashi called out softly, gently wiping way Kageyama’s tears. Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto who was leaning in over his shoulder. “Where’s Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san?”

At the mention of the two names, Kageyama cried even louder. His wings flared out, almost hitting Bokuto’s head.

Akaashi grimaced and gently bounced Kageyama up and down, trying to get him to calm down. “Okay, okay, we won’t talk about them anymore,” Akaashi reassured the small child.

“Yeah, yeah!” Bokuto chimed in. “You can hang out with me and Akaashi!”

This seemed to appease Kageyama and he wiped his own tears before burying his head into Akaashi’s shoulder, making muted sniffles.

“Are you hungry?” Akaashi asked as he and Bokuto began walking back to their house. “Want to eat?”

Kageyama peeked up at Akaashi before nodding. His eyes were still wet but they were a stunning blue in the fading sunlight.

In that moment, Akaashi and Bokuto found themselves simply smitten with Kageyama.

* * *

 

Bokuto looked down at Kageyama who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. After eating, Kageyama threw another fit and cried himself to sleep. Neither Bokuto nor Akaashi could figure out why Kageyama had transformed into a small adorable tengu, but they did find out why he was crying.

“Ne, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto cooed, for once having a quiet voice. “Can we keep him?”

Akaashi almost instinctively replied “yes,” but he knew that if the two were to keep him, they would surely be dealing with Hell later on. Knowing this, he gently shook his head and whispered, “We can’t keep him.”

Bokuto looked devastated.

“I’m going to call Iwaizumi-san in the morning so they can come and pick him up,” Akaashi explained, being mindful of keeping his voice low.

“Akaaa-“

“Shush,” Akaashi warned, gesturing towards Kageyama who stirred.

Bokuto hugged Kageyama close to his chest and gently rocked him. “I can’t believe that such a sour setter could be such a cute child,” murmured Bokuto.

Akaashi nodded, reaching out to caress Kageyama’s head. He knew that Kageyama had gotten into an argument with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but he wondered how bad it had to be to result in Kageyama becoming this. Ushering Bokuto up the stairs, the three settled down to sleep for the night, at peace for the moment.

The next day, Akaashi was awoken to Kageyama sitting on his chest and pulling his cheeks.

“Good mowning, ‘kaashi,” Kageyama greeted. He seemed to be giggling to himself.

He sighed and pulled Kageyama’s hands off of his face. Next to him, Bokuto laid snoring peacefully.

“Kageyama-san,” Akaashi whispered, sitting up and capturing Kageyama in his arms. “Let’s go get you ready for today.”

Kageyama flinched, but nodded his head, looking at Akaashi suspiciously.

After brushing Kageyama’s teeth, Akaashi placed Kageyama back on the bed and encouraged him to go and wake up Bokuto. He made a “jumping” gesture, which Kageyama seemed to understand immediately. He jumped onto Bokuto gleefully, causing Bokuto to squawk indignantly and bounce on the bed.

“Boh-kuu-tow!” Kageyama babbled, beginning a relentless storm of pats against Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Haha, two can play that game!” Bokuto challenged, suddenly very awake. He picked Kageyama up and began tickling him under his armpits.

Kageyama squirmed, laughing loudly as his wings flapped about, sending a pillow flying to the floor.

Akaashi warmed at the sight of the two because damn Bokuto was good with kids. However, he knew he had a call to make and quietly left the room, sure that Bokuto would be okay with handling Kageyama.

After ending the call with Iwaizumi, Akaashi fed Kageyama breakfast before allowing him to go off and play more with Bokuto. Bokuto was currently convinced that Kageyama did not know his ABC’s and so was “teaching” him and proceeding to act amazed when Kageyama recited them perfectly.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started. He peeked out the window to see that the two had arrived. “Can you hold him for me? Make sure he doesn’t run away.”

“Roger!”

Akaashi waited for a couple of knocks before opening the door.

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san,” Akaashi greeted, stepping aside to let the two in. “Go ahead to the living room, please.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows but followed Akaashi’s instructions nonetheless.

“You look tired, Akaashi,” Oikawa commented, resting a hand on one of Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi smiled thinly. “I’ve had an eventful past day,” he replied.

“No!”

The two looked over to the living room entrance before rushing over.

“Kageyama, come here,” Iwaizumi coaxed, but his gentle voice did nothing to calm a now once again crying Kageyama.

Kageyama clung to Bokuto and hid his face in the other male’s chest. “Bo-Bo, don’t let me go!” he whimpered.

Iwaizumi’s expression fell and he looked over at Oikawa, silently asking what they should do.

Bokuto pulled Kageyama back so he could properly look at the small child.

“Kageyama, you know Iwaizumi and Oikawa are here to see you,” Bokuto stated, wiping away Kageyama’s tears. “Do you want to go back to them?”

Kageyama furiously shook his head.

Oikawa was about to interject but Iwaizumi was quick to cover his mouth with his hand.

“That’s fine then,” Bokuto said, his tone nonchalant. “But if you stay with Akaashi and me then you will _never_ see Oikawa and Iwaizumi again.” Bokuto had no idea that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were now glaring at him.

This caused Kageyama to pause.

“Are you okay with that?”

Taking the cue, Kageyama began sobbing more, furiously shaking his head once more.

“I-It’s j-just that Towruu and Hahjeane don’t love me anymore,” Kageyama hiccupped, looking tearfully up at Bokuto.

“That’s not true,” Oikawa whispered. He crept forward, making eye contact with Bokuto.

“Let’s ask them, then,” Bokuto suggested, gently picking Kageyama up and placing him in Oikawa’s waiting arms.

Kageyama looked up over his shoulder at Oikawa. “Towruu, Hahjeane, I’m sowwy, please don’t hate me,” he cried.

Iwaizumi appeared and pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s.

“No, we’re sorry, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi apologized, letting his hand brush through Kageyama’s hair.

“We don’t hate you,” Oikawa added. “I’m sorry we made you think that.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaned in and placed chaste kisses on either of Kageyama’s cheeks. Suddenly in a flash of blinding light, the four were greeted with a full-sized wingless Kageyama still being held by Oikawa. Kageyama’s eyes were still watery and his face was flushed.

“Welcome back, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi greeted, this time pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s lips.

“I’m home,” Kageyama muttered, obviously flustered.

Without saying anything, Oikawa stole a kiss as well.

* * *

 

After Kageyama finally pried himself away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the five were now sitting around the room fresh with refreshments that Akaashi had brought out.

“Mind explaining how you happened to turn into a tengu _and_ a younger version of yourself?” Akaashi asked. He sipped from his cup before placing on the coffee table in front of him.

Kageyama bit his lip as he furrowed his brows. “When I was walking away from our house, I was really…devastated,” he began, ignoring the looks he was getting from his lovers. “I wasn’t really paying attention, but I heard a voice telling me that they could take my pain away by sending me back to a time where it wouldn’t have mattered.”

“A voice?” Akaashi inquired.

“Yeah,” Kageyama murmured. “The next thing I knew I was tiny, but…but I still kept my feelings…”

“I wonder if it could have been a tengu,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his chin. “Maybe it felt bad for you?”

“Or wanted to mess with you!” Bokuto chimed in. Crossing his arms, he looked expectantly at Akaashi for praise but was met with an icy glare.

“Well, I’m just glad to have my Tobio-chan back,” Oikawa stated, wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s waist and pulling him closer.

Akaashi gave the three a happy look, but one thing still bothered him.

“What were you guys even arguing about?”

Kageyama looked thoughtful for a moment. “Oh yeah, uh, I think who loved each other more,” he answered, completely serious.

“Haha, that’s right,” Oikawa added, nuzzling his head into Kageyama’s.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. “Yeah, we’re idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw a fanart of tiny smol tengu Kageyama being found by Akaashi and Bokuto and that inspired this fic! I don't remember where I saw the fanart...but hopefully one day I'll run into it again. Anyways, this fic isn't really serious, as you guys can tell...It's also late again, so I apologize for any grammatical errors...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ~


End file.
